


Canada

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [32]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: We are in the home nation of Schitt's Creek :-)This also marks the 'monthiversary' (sorry David!) of my first post in this series.
Series: Around The World [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Canada

**Author's Note:**

> We are in the home nation of Schitt's Creek :-)
> 
> This also marks the 'monthiversary' (sorry David!) of my first post in this series.

**Ottawa**

“Please will all the a cappella groups make their way back to the main stage. Thank you.” Jocelyn took a deep breath and called for attention.

“This is it gals, we have come so far and honestly feel like we have already won; let’s go!” Jocelyn beamed at them all, Ronnie and Gwen who had been with her from the beginning, to Twyla who had been an incredible find and their newest recruits, two of whom were seniors from the high school, as they needed to have at least ten members to qualify for ‘The Shot’.

Jocelyn had been encouraged by Roland to register the group but she never expected to get through the opening round, let alone all the way to the finale; which this year was being held in Ottawa. Twyla slipped her arm through Jocelyn’s and squeezed tight and beamed her usual bright smile, Jocelyn squeezed back and hoped it conveyed how thankful she was. Lena came up on the other side and patted Jocelyn’s arm lightly, having only just getting used to calling her my he first name and not ‘Mrs Schitt’. They had written, composed and sung an original song called, ‘Notre Belle Maison’.

“Come on, let’s get back out there!” Ronnie stated, as demure as ever but Jocelyn had seen her wipe a few escaped tears away when they finished their song earlier.

They took their place on the stage with the nine other groups and waited, hands clasped and breath held for the third place announcement. It was a mixed group from Montreal, second place went to an amazing all male voice choir from Mississauga and finally it was time; Jocelyn convinced herself they had not been good enough to place.

“In first place, from Schitt’s Creek, Ontario… The Jazzagals! Congratulations all.”


End file.
